Portal 2 - A Fase Secreta
Certo dia, estava jogando League of Legends, um jogo famoso para computador. Estava cansado de tantas derrotas, então fechei-o por raiva. Tentei ligar a TV. Não havia passando nenhum programa interessante, então resolvi jogar algum outro jogo para me distrair. Procurei por alguns jogos no meu PC e encontrei Portal 2. Não havia nenhum problema em jogá-lo, e não tinha certeza por que havia parado de jogar. Segui meus instintos, e abri o Portal 2. Entrei na fase que eu havia parado de jogar, e continuei. Estava muito bom. Completava uma fase a cada 2 minutos. Completei todas as fases do jogo. Já comecei a ficar entediado novamente, e resolvi fechá-lo. Quando apertei no "X" da janela, meu computador literalmente travou. A tela escureceu como se eu tivesse retirado o carregador. Então, a tela escureceu inteiramente por 1 minuto. Tentei ligar novamente meu computador, mas não ia. Levantei de minha cadeira e chutei-a contra minha bancada. Ela tremeu. O computador instantâneamente religou, já com o Portal 2 aberto. Não havia nenhuma fase para jogar. A tela novamente escureceu, mas voltou ao normal após 5 segundos. Havia surgido uma fase nova, chamada "Don't play this game. Delete this game, and be happy. Play, and DIE". Não entendi nada, então abri o Google Tradutor e coloquei para traduzir do inglês para português. A frase significava: "Não jogue este jogo. Apague-o e seja feliz. Jogue, e MORRA". Achei uma completa besteira, e comecei a rir. Apertei para entrar na fase. E foi o maior erro que já cometi.thumb|264px A fase era literalmente impossível. Você estava sem sua arma, e estava pairando sobre uma pedra sobre lava. Achei estranho. MUITO estranho, pois quando havia algo líquido em que não se podia cair, era o ácido, e nunca lava. Mesmo assim, continuei a jogar. Estudei o ambiente por alguns minutos, e resolvi tentar pular na lava, para ver se havia alguns Easter Egg, sei lá. Quando caí na lava, eu não renasci. A tela escureceu, e apareceu um corpo de uma mulher se desfazendo na lava. Percebi que era MEU personagem. Então apareceu na tela do computador: "Você falhou. Eu disse que iria morrer, mas vou lhe dar um disconto, meu caro jogador. Seu pequeno computador." No instante em que terminei de ler, a tela de meu computador escureceu. Tentei religá-lo várias vezes, mas não adiantou em nada. Levei meu computador até um conserto de computador. Ele o desmontou, e disse que a placa-mãe e o HD interno haviam queimado, e que não haveria como consertá-lo. Fiquei com muita raiva, e fui à procura de um novo computador. Anos depois, meu primo veio me visitar, e sem me perguntar se podia ou não, baixou o portal, e começou a jogar. Eu não sabia de nada pois ele estava trancado no quarto no segundo andar de meu sobrado, mas, de alguma maneira incrível, ouvi ele chorando baixinho. Fui correndo até lá. Abri a porta. Ele veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou forte, e disse: - O... O computador... O Portal 2... disse que eu morreria após alguns dias. Voltei em meu computador, e apaguei o portal novamente. Dias depois ( como dito na mensagem do Portal 2 ), meu primo pegou alergia à oxigênio. Quando me contaram, eu ri alto, e disse que isso era uma pura besteira, e que havia acontecido nada igual com ninguém do planeta, mas quando vieram mais pessoas me falar sobre a MESMA coisa, percebi que era real. A pele de meu primo começou a sair, igual ao personagem do Portal 2 ao cair na lava, só que mais lentamente. Meses depois, meu primo morreu, e eu nunca mais cheguei nem perto de alguém jogando Portal 2. Fui à uma psicóloga, e ela me disse para eu esquecer tudo, que era um pesadelo horrível, pois "nunca foi encontrada alergia à oxigênio". Mesmo assim, não consigo lembrar do que aconteceu. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte